Adventurousity
by Poke2mon
Summary: Follow young teen Hero Dylan through the Sinnoh Region, defeating Gym Leaders, countless Trainers, and Team Galactic!
1. Chapter 1

TCC- Hey, guys. This is my first ever fan-fiction, and I am really hoping that you will all accept it. I am open to reviews, and I am prepared to practically beg for them, good ones, hopefully.

The leaves moved much faster than the Chimchar could. The collision wasn't that brutal, but scratches were left. Dylan threw up his hand, and called forth another wave of leaves. The Chimchar, this time, countered by spewing fire at the oncoming wave.

"You won't win." Dylan said matter-of-factly.

Trisha was willing to bet on that, but didn't respond as she tried to get her Chimchar in order.

Turtwig was going to win it, and they both knew. Even Chimchar did, as he began to scratch at Turtwig's shell hopelessly. Turtwig swung around, slamming into Chimchar for the K.O.

Dylan laughed loudly, as Trisha ran forward to tend to her unconscious Pokémon. He strode forward proudly, snatching away the five hundred Credits they had both bet.

"You know I'm better than you," Dylan said in the same smug voice. "So why do you constantly try?" For this, Trisha had no answer, and she stormed off silently.

Dylan returned home two hours later, having battled a bit to train his Turtwig. His Mom greeted him with some sandwiches, and some Lemonade. "Here you go, sweetie." She said as Dylan walked into the house. "I made your favorite, too." Dylan thanked his Mom vigorously, before diving in.

-Scene-

Dylan woke up exhausted. His Turtwig had insisted they train some more before nightfall, but they had been so caught up in it, that they hadn't realized that night had already come. They had trudged home, fighting against the nocturnal Pokémon.

He decided that today was the big day, the day he would begin his true journey as a Pokémon Trainer. He quickly pulled on his clothes, put his required items in his pack, and began for the front door. His mother stopped him.

"Oh, Dylan, why are you so dressed up? You know you're still tired for your training, I doubt you need more today."

"Mom, I'm going to Jubilife city!"

His mother was stricken by her son's sudden choice, and sat down with him as she discussed this thoroughly. After around ten minutes, she caved.

"Alright, you may go." She said, defeated. "You may go on your adventure." Dylan cheered at this, but was stopped as his mother placed a hand on his shoulder. "But promise me this," She said softly. "Promise me you'll be safe, that you'll care for your Pokémon." Dylan only nodded, as he stood.

"I promise, Mom. I promise." With a few hugs, and plenty of good-byes, he was out the door.

-Fin. Chapter 1-

TCC- Hope you guys enjoyed that. I'll have some more out either today or tomorrow, surely within the week. Peace!


	2. Chapter 2

TCC- Hey, guys, Chapter 2 here. I didn't say it in the last Chapter, but I'm going to be pumping out the first four to five Chapters within the first day. These will merely provide me leverage as I begin to propel Dylan forward and into the League. Hope you enjoy Chapter 2.

Dylan focused intently as his Turtwig bit the Bidoof. The Pokémon squirmed helplessly at Turtwig released a wave of leaves at it. The small Pokémon fell on its side, knocked out.

The team focused for the rest of the day on taking out these weaklings, until he ran into his first Trainer near dusk. The Trainer was vigorously working his starly against another, the Trainer succeeding in the end. He noticed Dylan, and pointed at him.

"Hey, you!" The kid shouted at Dylan, much louder than need.

"Me?" Dylan only managed this, as Turtwig got into a defensive position.

"Yes, you! Let's battle!" And with that Dylan was projected into his first Trainer battle. Turtwig battered with attack after attack; Tackle, Razor Leaf, Dodge. Tackle, Razor Leaf, Dodge. This wore down the starly quickly, and it was finished off by a final Tackle.

"Good fight," Dylan said proudly. "It was fun." The Trainer nodded, handing Dylan 200 credits.

"That was the greatest battle I've ever fought! Even Starly agrees!" Which, his starly chirped in agreement.

Dylan continued on his way, fighting two Shinx and a Bidoof. Turtwig was much stronger by the time he made it to Jubilife, and much happier, too.

Dylan healed up at the Pokémon Center, and just as he was exiting, he bumped into Trisha, who had been talking on her Pokégear with a friend.

"I mean, those Pokéballs we- oof!" She fell backwards, the Pokégear falling from her hand.

Dylan stumbled back, surprised. "Trisha?"

She recovered her Pokégear, ended the call, and pulled out two Pokéballs. "Alright, we battle right here, right now!" Dylan was severely confused about two things, the first being how she had two Pokémon, the second being why she was so aggressive.

He pulled out Turtwig's Pokéball, and was just about to throw it when Nurse Joy came over.

"What are you two doing? You can't fight here! Any fights must be taken either to the School's fighting room, or into the Northern Grasses!" And with that, she ushered the two out of the Pokémon Center.

Dylan looked at Trisha, a lopsided grin on his face. "I don't think we're allowed back in there for some time." Trisha just nodded, concealing her goofy smile. After a few laughs, they began for the School, talking all the way.

"So, what Pokémon did you catch on the way to Jubilife?" Dylan was serious about this, as it gave Trisha an advantage.

"Just a Shinx, and not even a good one, either. It hardly knows how to fight, but when it does, man does it do damage." Dylan nodded, silent. They arrived at the School, and just before they entered…

"Give us the Pokéballs."

-Fin. Chapter 2-

TCC- As you might of guessed, this is when Team Galactic shows itself for the first time. I suspect the first big fight will be in the next Chapter, so read on. Peace!


	3. Chapter 3

TCC- Hey, guys, Chapter Three is here. I have decided to throw in some serious battles into the next two chapters, climaxing up to the Gym (Hopefully). Enjoy!

Dylan turned around, pushing Trisha into the School. Two Galactic Grunts stood before him, their Pokémon out; two Bidoofs and a… rat? He held up his Pokédex, and identified it.

"Ratatta…" He mumbled under his breath. This Ratatta would be a problem, without a doubt. He shoved the Pokédex back into his pocket, and raised Turtwig's Pokéball. "Turtwig, go!"

Two Pokéballs sailed over his head, releasing two more Pokémon. "Go, Chimchar, Shinx!" The three-on-three was going to be gruesome, without a doubt.

"I'm going after that Ratatta!" Dylan pointed at the Ratatta, and smiled. "Razor Leaf, Turtwig!" Turtwig sent the first volley of leaves right at the Rat Pokémon.

Trisha was confused, until she saw the Ratatta. "Okay!" Chimchar was locked with one of the Bidoofs, wrestling and scratching it. Shinx was feebly attacking the Bidoof it has been assigned, managing to weakly tackle it every now and again. Trisha would grumble, realizing just how useless that Shinx was.

Turtwig rammed up against the Ratatta, the first successful Physical hit he had managed to land. The Ratatta rolled backwards, quickly standing up. Again, it tackled Turtwig, this time biting him. Turtwig would yelp, pulling away, and being chased.

The Bidoof Chimchar was fighting was very good in C.Q.C., and was easily winning. He took yet another scratch across the face, and yelped as well. He tried to get away, but the Bidoof kept him down.

Shinx was running from the Bidoof, which was baring its 'fangs' as it ran at him. Shinx was just about to give up, when the amazing happened. It turned to face the Bidoof head on, and growled. "Shi shi shi shi SHIIIIINX!" A bolt of lightning flew from the Shinx, hitting the Bidoof hard. It flew backwards, unconscious.

Trisha shouted in surprise, and as did the Grunts. Their Pokémon were thrown off by Turtwig and Chimchar, as Shinx hit both of them, the Bidoof and the Ratatta, with bolts. The Grunts scooped up their Pokémon, and ran off.

"Shinx… how did you…?" Shinx only smiled, looking at Turtwig. Turtwig knew he wouldn't be able to be that, and he bowed to the best of his ability. Chimchar and Shinx returned to their Pokéballs.

Dylan and Trisha went their separate ways, Trisha wanting to explore Jubilife, and Dylan wanting to fight the Gym Leaders.

"We'll see each other again, I bet." Dylan said, matter-of-factly.

Trisha nodded, smiling. "Without a doubt, Dylan. Without a doubt."

-Fin. Chapter 3-

TCC- There's your fighting scene. I think that it might have been obvious that Shinx would prevail; the timid one always prevails! Yeah, I'm going to skip Dylan straight to the next Town to get this thing rolling. Peace!


	4. Chapter 4

TCC- Hey, guys, Chapter 4 is now here. Like I said, I'd be pumping out four-five chapters in the first day to get the story moving, and to get people hooked. In C5, which I've decided will be tomorrow, will be when I answer reviews, so get them in now. Enjoy!

Dylan exited the cave with a deep breath, and a smile. It had been a long trip to get here, but it had been worth it. He looked at Oreburgh City, and couldn't help but enjoy it. A voice from a bit ahead snapped him into reality.

"Hey, kid, get over here!" The voice was rough, and made him do a double-take.

"Who're…?" Dylan noticed that the man who was beckoning him forward. He walked forward, shaking hands with him vigorously. "My name is-"

"Dylan, I know. You probably know my Niece, Trisha." Dylan's eyes widened at this, and he nodded. "Yeah, we're… friends." The man nodded, but then frowned. "Oh, where are my manners. My name is Terry."

Terry led Dylan to the gym, only to frown. "Oh, right…" He turned, and without Dylan, ran off. Dylan stared after him for a bit, before looking at the sign that had been plastered next to the door.

'In the Mine: Be back soon.'

Dylan sighed, and began towards the giant hole that they considered to be a 'Mine'. Inside, he heard the shouts and drills of dozens of Pokémon and Miners. The largest piece of coal caught his eye, and he began towards it. Along the way, multiple Miners decided to challenge him to battle, but he swept right through.

Roark was mining away at the giant piece of Coal, but Dylan managed to persuade him into battle. At the Gym, he swept through the easy trainers, and prepared to face Roark. However, just before he was about to challenge the Gym Leader, he got a call.

'Dylan? Dylan! Are you there?'

"Yes, I'm here. Trisha, what's up?"

'Those Galactic people, they stole my Pokémon!'

Dylan reacted immediately. He turned around, and dashed out the door. He immediately bumped into the Galactic Grunts, and tossed forward Turtwig. They both threw out Ratatta, and Dylan winced. Those Pokémon were much faster than Turtwig, and he was sure he wouldn't be able to beat them alone. Turtwig, however, put up quite the fight.

"Turtwig, use Razor Leaf!" Dylan shouted, pointing at the Ratatta. They were both swept back as the sharpened Leaves hit them. They both growled, limping forward. Quick as blurs, they hit Turtwig from both sides. Turtwig cried out in pain, and fell onto his side. With a final attempt, he hardened his shell to dull the pain.

Just before they hit him for the K.O., something amazing happened. Turtwig exploded into light, his form shifting and growing. The Pokémon that was left…

The Pokémon stood, and roared its name.

"GROTLE!"

TCC- Okay, I understand I didn't pack in a battle like I said I would, but I did evolve Turtwig, in case you didn't know that. Hope you guys liked it, though. Peace!


End file.
